


The Yule Ball

by zorilleerrant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorilleerrant/pseuds/zorilleerrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is Viktor's favorite person in the whole world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yule Ball

“…which, of course, makes sense, when you think about it, because it’s much easier to change the physical nature of something than the magical nature,” Hermione stopped. “I’m sorry, I’m not getting on your nerves, am I? Only, I’ve been studying the animagus transformation recently.”

“No, no,” said Viktor, “it is fascinating, to be sure. I am not so fast at writing, though, and now my notes are becoming jumbled.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Hermione blushed. “I’ll duplicate my notes for you, I have them here somewhere.”

“Why would you think you were bothering me, Hermione?” Viktor asked. “Anyone would be lucky to be lectured by one so passionate about her subject as you.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to lecture!” Hermione gasped, blushing even more furiously. “All my other friends tell me I lecture, too. I’m working on that, I really am.”

Viktor blinked in surprise. “Other friends? Are we friends, then?”

“Aren’t we?” Hermione frowned, on the verge of tears. She should have known, of course, that it was just a tutoring arrangement. It wasn’t Viktor’s fault that he was behind in so many subjects, what with his career, or that she read ahead and was willing to help him. But the fact that she could be so –

“But why would you be friends with me?” Viktor asked. “You have no love of quidditch, nor of fame, from what you say of Harry Potter.”

Hermione stared at him. “What?”

“Hogwarts hospitality is very well, and I thank you for your aid,” said Viktor, “but you do not need to pretend you like me, Hermione. What reason have you to choose me for a friend?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Viktor!” Hermione snapped. “People don’t have to like quidditch to like you!”

“Do they not?” Viktor shrugged. “I excel in no other field. What other reasons are there?”

“Well, for one, I like to talk to you,” said Hermione, “and you’re nice, and you even brought me chocolate to thank me –”

“That is tradition, of course,” Viktor broke in, “I bring you gifts for the gift of your teaching.”

Hermione waved him off. “You’re much smarter than you think you are, Viktor, I can tell that from learning about the way you study best, and anyway –”

Viktor pursed his lips. “As I said, this is perhaps a good study companion –”

“Oh, will you shut up?” Hermione crossed her arms. “I like you, Viktor! I choose to spend time with you! I’ve been studying here with you, even when I could have been with my other friends!”

Viktor inclined his head. “I did not intend to keep you from them.”

Hermione stamped her foot, receiving a few glares from fellow students. “You’re my friend, Viktor.”

Viktor gripped the table to keep his hand from shaking. Her look wasn’t one of fear, the way he sometimes got for the strength of his magic, or using dark spells. It wasn’t one of awe for his skills in the air. It wasn’t one of greed or self-assurance, the way people were when they wanted his fame or money. Instead, there was anger, and a measure of indignation, and the hint of a smile that his coaches got when he had almost perfected a maneuver, like they were waiting to congratulate him until he felt it, deep in his bones.

Hermione nodded, like she hadn’t expected any less, even if it took him far too long to get it.

“Hermione,” Viktor said, “would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?”

Hermione started laughing so hard she had to cast a silencing charm on herself. When she finally removed it, she nodded nonchalantly, and said, “alright.”


End file.
